Spyre (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Spyre is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Spyre has long disjointed range, great ground mobility, fast attacks, great air game, an amazing grab & throw game and finishers in all his smash attacks when tipped, tipped back air, a tipped up air and Counter. Spyre has good approach options with his SHFFL aerials, good dash dance and dancing blade. Gem Flame Dance is a great tool for starting combos due to it being able to be canceled into other attacks. Due to the move having multi hits allows it to be used to unstale other moves. It's also useful for helping Marth recover horizontally along with Gem Slash to compensate for his poor air speed. Spyre has an excellent grab & throw game. His forward throw can chain grab most characters while also being able to be followed up with a forward smash, if the opponent does not react, or can set up tech chases. His up throw can be followed up by up tilt or up air, depending on a character's accelerated falling speed, which can allow for some juggling. It can chain grab Fox and Falcon from 0% to mid percentages. His back throw sends opponents behind him where he might put them into unfavorable positions. His down throw can set up tech chases and if used at the ledge, can set up some edge guarding situations. Due to the combination of his fast disjointed aerials, decent falling speed and having a sweet spot at the tip of his aerials gives Spyre an amazing air game. Spyre is also an excellent edge guarder and his guard might be difficult to break. However, Spyre suffers from having below average weight which allows him to be KO'ed horizontally early or knocked off to far where he might not be able to recover. Also, despite having below average weight, he is susceptible to combos due to being tall and being an above average faller. His main vertical recovery, Gem Dolphin, relies on momentum, covers good vertical distance and has problems sweet spotting the ledge which makes it easy to edge guard against. Trying to sweet spot the ledge can leave him vulnerable to edge hogging, but trying to land on stage can leave him open to being knocked off stage again. This forces players to mix up their recovery. Gem Flame Dance loses its momentum halting as a recovery move, if Spyre is hit once and the move does not protect Spyre most of the time unless he performs more inputs, which can lead to an SD if he goes to low. Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Kicks forward, then kicks the other leg and punches the opponent forward. 4%, 4%, 5% *Side Tilt: Reverse roundhouse kicks forward. 6% *Up Tilt: Swipes the Gem Flame Sword upwards. 5% *Down Tilt: Swipes the Gem Flame Sword downwards. 5% *Dash Attack: Falls over as he summons Jasper's Crash Helmet and headbutts. 15% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Gaurnet's Gauntlets: Spyre summons Gaurnet's Gauntlets from his fists and punches forward twice with each arm. 15% (right hand), 15% (left hand). *Up Smash: Jasper's Crash Helmet: Spyre summons Jasper's Crash Helmet and upward headbutts. 14% *Down Smash: Spyre kicks forward then backwards. 13% (front), 11% (back) Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sex kicks in the air. 5% *Forward Aerial: Punches forward. 5% *Back Aerial: Swings the Gem Flame Sword behind him. 10% *Up Aerial: Swings upwards in a cresent and flips. 9% *Down Aerial: Thrusts his sword downwards. Can meteor smash the opponent. 10% Grab Attacks *Grab: Spyre grabs with one arm. *Pummel: Punches the opponent in the face. 6% *Forward Throw: Thrusts his right arm into the opponent's chest. 10% *Backward Throw: Flips the opponent behind him and slashes the opponent's back. 10% *Up Throw: Throws the opponent upwards. 8% *Down Throw: Tosses the opponent downwards, the opponent is bounced off the ground. 8% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Twirls his sword, then raises it in front of him saying "Hmph! how serious are you?" (フン！あなたはどのように深刻ですか？, Bah! How serious are you?) *Side Taunt: Triumphantly holds the Sword of Seals diagonally above his head saying "Best at what i do!" (私は何をすべきかでベスト！, I am the best at what i do!) *Down Taunt: Winds back before striking a pose while holding the Sword of Seals in a reverse grip while saying "I can't lose!" (私は失うことはできません！, I can not lose!) On-screen appearance *Intro: Warps onto the stage using warp magic while crouching, with the Gem Flame Swords stuck in the ground when he appears. He then pulls it out with a flourish before assuming his idle stance. Idle *Idle 1: Pumps his fist while smiling. *Idle 2: Rubs the edge of his Gem Flame Sword. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Swipes the Sword of Seals once over his shoulder, then swipes it down and behind him while facing left with his free hand clenched, saying "Did you even try to beat me!" (あなたも私をビートにしようとしました！, You also tried me beat!) *Win Screen 2: Spins the Gem Flame Sword one and a half times and then sheaths it, saying "Flaming Crystal Gem always takes the win!" (フレーミングクリスタル宝石は、常に勝利を取ります！, Did you think a Crystal Gem like me could lose to you!) *Win Screen 3: Flourishes the Sword of Seals in a circle before posing with it by his side, saying "For the sake to Steven, i must protect him!" (スティーブンのために、私は彼を保護する必要があります！, For Steven, I have to protect him!) Alternate costumes Spyre.png Trivia